Refrigeration systems including power supplies (such as inverters) for supplying electric power to compressors are conventionally known. The power supplies include power semiconductor devices which generate large amounts of heat. For example, Patent Document 1 describes an air conditioner in which a power supply is cooled by utilizing air supplied to an outdoor heat exchanger (i.e., a heat-source side heat exchanger) through an outdoor fan.
On the other hand, refrigeration systems in which heat-source side heat exchangers are configured to allow refrigerant to perform heat exchange with water are also conventionally known. For example, Patent Document 2 describes an air conditioner in which a coolant is supplied from a cooling vessel to a heat-source side heat exchanger.
Citation List
Patent Document
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-226558
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-333160